


Best Laid Plans

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Singularity North
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose at some point we’re going to have to try and hike out of here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Written for Aoife for Fandom Stocking 2013

“I suppose at some point we’re going to have to try and hike out of here.”

The words were delivered lazily from the woman who was handing the hot cup of cocoa laced with something else to the woman who was already sitting quite comfortably on the bed.

Fee laughed softly and accepted the cup from her wife and partner. “At some point, yes,” she agreed. “We were supposed to be back sometime yesterday, after all.”

Mace shrugged lightly. “Well, we didn’t expect to come back from checking out a TEAR issue and then walking right into a snow storm.” She snuggled close to Fee, blowing softly on the hot liquid. “We were pretty lucky to find such a nice cabin close by that we could take shelter in.”

“Lucky,” Fee agreed with a grin. “The cabin outfitted with all of the amenities and dry clothing that just happened to be in our size…”

“How long do you think Colby and Will planned this?”

“Hrm… they probably planned everything but the sudden blizzard. They’re going to be kicking themselves wondering if we made it here before the storm hit.”

“True. We should probably try to at least dig out enough to get out on top of the snow and see if we can pick up a signal with the sat phone.”

Fee nodded and took the two mugs to place them on the bedside table. With a mischievous look, she wrapped her arms around Mace and pulled her back down onto the pillows. “We should. Later.”

Mace grinned and tilted her face up to meet Fee’s kiss.

The boys could definitely wait a little while longer.


End file.
